The Demon Clan
by ViperTheSniper
Summary: My First Fanfic.A Long Lost Relative of Naruto Uzimaki Shows up one day....Which is the OC I'm introducing. Rated M for possible Future Chapters. Possible Naru/Various Havent Decided Yet


This Is my first Fanfic Attempt so please No flaming. If you've Constructive Criticism and you just have to tell me then Do so in a PM Please.

Now What if Naruto was to suddenly have a long lost Sister that one day returned to the village. And what if this Sister knew many secrets of there true family's Clan. And what if Naruto was adopted as a baby by a loving 4th Hokage whom found him one day all alone and wailing in the forest only to seal the Kyuubi inside him without trying to raise the child.Sort of a selfish sacrafice that no one but This Sister of his knew the whole truth about. Heh I don't know about anyone else but that sure pique's my Interest. :)

(The Setting of the story is 1Year after Naruto Uzimaki Became a Genin. And 2 Years Before the Chuunin Exam's.(Making it so The Genin's Had a whole 3 year's to train and get ready for what would be A life changing Battle of wits,Wills,and Whatever may lie in wait for both naruto himself and the many other Genins.)

Ok Here Goes

--

A tall woman of about 5'11 was walking through the land of fire's forest heading for a certain Hidden village. Lost she was not she knew where she was going but it had been so long since her last visit she had started to wonder how everyone she knew would take it. It having been almost 11 years since she had come around.She hoped the old hokage was still doing ok knowing how old he must be by now. She had slowed her running pace to a slow but steady walk as she caught sight of her old village.

She stopped and walked to a river to make sure she still looked presentable. She looked down and saw her reflection.

Her Crimson Red hair was tightly wound up into a ponytail that was long and down to her butt. Her bangs were all that wasn't bothered with as they hung in two lines framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a pitch black fishnet shirt that didn't really cover anything from sight but to her since she had gotten it before she left the village. It was pretty cool looking with a slight v cut in it. Over it she had her reinforced chakra infused chain mail that was as well a pitch black. She wore what many would describe as a Crimson red and pitch black goth vest that has small hanging chains that clung from one side to the other in the middle that barely left more then half of her boobs covered. On the back of the vest was the 5 elemental kanji's. On the side of her shoulders was the Uzimaki Clan Insignia but it was Upside down or so many would think. She hid all of them with her Pitch black cloak that stretched down to barely not touching the ground. It came around to close up in the front perfectly aligned with the middle of her body. She also wore black gloves with fiery red and yellow colors that if looked at long enough almost gave the illusion that her hands were on fire. Her pants were made by her chakra so they too were pitch black baggy cargo like pants that went down from just below her navel(I don't know if I spelt it right or what not)To just over her Black Steel enforced boots that seemed like normal black gothish like boots on the outside with a single strip of chakra Enforced metal on the tip.

She stood up straight with a wide grin playing across her face. She knew she looked pretty damn scary and sexy all at the same time. Though she was thinking more along the lines of scary. She stopped grinning as she walked back to the road that would lead her into Konoha donning her blank face as to not arise any possible problems. She started walking down the road until she came to Konoha's giant open gate. As she neared the entrance she could see the little booth looking thing that two shinobi wearing the Leaf village symbol on there headbands sat looking bored. She sighed lightly before she stepped into the city and over to there booth. She looked down as they slowly looked up at her a little hesitantly. When they finally finished slowly looking up to see her they instinctively quickly brought there hands to where there kunai's normally stayed. She put her hands up as if to say no danger here. But inside her head she was laughing because they looked pretty damn scared of her in that moment. They slowly looked at each other then back to her and only the one on the right side spoke.

"Were sure if you wanted to kill us you would have done so when we were off guard so...please state your name and business in Konoha."

She tilted her head slightly to the sighed and smiled which made the two tense up even more.

"Well my name is Rose...and the hokage is still old man Sarutobi if I'm correct...so he's been expecting my arrival for quite some time now..." Rose Said then let the conversation end there as she sensed a certain loud yellow haired boy and what she assumed to be his team walking there way with the loud ninja talking there ear off. She couldn't help but let a small smile play along her lips as she intently stared at One Naruto Uzimaki as him and his team stopped and looked back and forth between her and the booth before settling there gaze upon her. Naruto noticed she was staring only at him and decided to keep quiet only now realizing his team had also stopped. She spoke loud enough so only them and the booth huggers could here as she continued to smile.

"Long time no see naruto...its been about eleven years I think..."

She looked up and started to glare daggers at Kakashi who still had his nose in his Book as usual. She spoke with a low growl to her voice.

"Hello Kakashi..."Rose Said.

Kakashi could have sworn he'd heard that voice before.He started thinking without taking his eyes out of his book then suddenly paled. His book dropping to the ground as he slowly looked up like you would in a horror movie hoping the monster isn't really there. When his eye's met her's he audibly gulped past the lump now forming in his throat.

--

And now I hope you guys and girls liked it at least a little bit. It was idea that just popped into my mind so I went with it. If I get enough good Reviews I'll continue to work on the next Chapter! So Wish me Luck in the Review department! Lol :)


End file.
